


Sneaky Sonata

by talefeathers



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Found Family, Found Family Feels, Gen, Relationship Study, Sweet, fake sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Ed isn't sleeping, but her crewmates think she is. They start to talk about her, and Ed listens in.





	Sneaky Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Things you said when you thought I was asleep.](https://sickburnsides.tumblr.com/post/187127461253/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things)

Ed supposed she could understand why Jet and Spike began to talk about her as if she couldn’t hear them. She was aware, at this point in her time on the _ Bebop _, that she did quite a bit more squirming and noise-making than the rest of her crewmates, so she guessed that, curled up as still as she was on the couch while she waited for a database download, she must look like she was sleeping.

“Got a good head on her shoulders, that one,” Jet said.

“Careful, Jet,” Spike teased. “One might think you were getting attached.”

“H-hey, it’s not getting attached to recognize that the kid is smart!” Jet sputtered. “It’s got nothing to do with me. She’s just got some real skill, that’s all. She could really do something with her life, you know?”

“Not if she keeps hanging around bruisers like us,” Spike countered. “Honestly the best thing we can probably do for her is dump her on the nearest moon.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Jet mumbled, but he didn’t seem to relish the idea.

“What are you two bickering about now?” came Faye’s voice as she descended the stairs.

There was silence, then, but Jet or Spike must have gestured, because Faye huffed a sarcastic laugh in response.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her sit still for that long,” she said. “She’s almost cute when she’s not yodeling or something.”

“Or hacking into the ship,” Jet agreed.

“Or letting Ein have her table scraps,” Spike supplied.

“Giving us stupid nicknames,” Faye continued, but Ed noticed notes of tenderness sneaking into her voice.

“Banging around the inner hull,” Jet added, chuckling fondly. “Like she’s pretending to be a pinball or something.”

Ed waited on bated breath for Spike to bring up the rear, but when he huffed a weary sigh and declared “This is why I hate kids,” her heart sank.

Then a large, steady hand that could only have been Spike’s gave her hair a gentle tousle.

“Nothing but trouble,” he whispered warmly.


End file.
